To you my friend
by Brownie
Summary: Chapter 4/9 posted The ring was destroyed and everything went back to normal or did it?
1. Lenion Grenfield

***~Disclaimer I give full credit to Tolken since he is the mastermind behind Middle-earth and all of his infamous characters. I have invented a few people of my own. I have not yet read the third book The Return of the King so sorry if anything doesn't match the books. Plus it's fun to add twits makes the stories more real.~***  
***********************************************************************  
It had been years since the ring had been destroyed and for some reason Legolas just wasn't happy. The quest had been fulfilled and things were looking up in Middle Earth but his homeland wasn't the same. He missed his friends that died in battle. He missed the quick breeze of an elf running passed. He missed watching the young elves practicing a new move they learned. He missed the archery contests (Not that he needed another plaque). Many of the elves that had returned home died soon after, they only had strength enough to return home. The sadness that flowed through his veins was overpowering and for the first time Legolas returned to his home and began to cry. Being royalty no one disturbed him and before he even realized a year had passed. Legolas decided that he could no longer stay in Mirkwood. Rivendell and Lothlorien didn't seem to satisfy his heart either. Gondor seemed to be calling his name. Aragorn and Arwen, he longed to see his friends again. He knew that his father would soon pass. The sorrow of losinghis mother was too much for him to handle. His father would want him to marry. But he could not. He just couldn't be happy now. His only option was to leave Mirkwood forever. Maybe even the elf world forever. If he was not happy now that the ring had been destroyed then how could he ever be happy.   
He needed a few items before he set of for Gondor. He decided that today he would personally go to the shops. He moved from shop to shop trying diligently not to be seen. When he decided that he had all the supplies that he needed for his long journey he returned home. Then he heard someone coming up quick behind him. He didn't feel like talking but he knew that he had no chance for escape.  
"Legolas, I'm glad you have decided."  
"I've made no decision"  
"Your not getting married?"  
"Kiara, you know I do not wish to be wed."  
"Did someone turn you down? Was it Rinolda?, or Eyonay? Maybe Shildka?"  
"I've asked none"   
"Then what reason for all the supplies"  
"I'm going to visit Aragorn."  
"You always said that banishment was a fate worst then death. Why then are you leaving?"  
"Then can be no happiness in it."  
"Your eyes deceive you. You are not just going to visit Aragorn. Worry not your secret is safe."  
Legolas continued into his room and packed his bag. He walked to the field and found Arod who seemed glad to see his elf friend. He mounted Arod with a quick sleek motion. They took off from Mirkwood. Legolas never turned his head back. Yet he could hear Kiara's mournful tears. He knew that she would keep his secret even if it killed her. For the burden that she carried was tremendous. When the elves went looking for the king he would be nowhere. maybe he would join Aragorn's army there his skill would be used and maybe he would feel better. Legolas was so deeply lost in his thought that he almost missed a young girl who was hiding in the bushes. But his skills which lay unmatched noticed the young girl and Arod stopped at Legolas's command. "Hello there" Legolas rang out. The girl sent no reply. "I said hello" Legolas tried again only using a softer tone.  
"I speak to no human." the girl replied hatefully.  
"Then you may speak to me young one."  
"How dare you? I've never been so insulted."  
"How did I offend you?"  
"I'm not young. I'm nearing my three thousandth year."  
"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you? Are you traveling as well?"  
" I'm traveling to see Aragorn I heard that he is a wise and fair man. He maybe able to help me with my problem. The prince of the elves was in solitude and wouldn't see me that stuck up..."  
Legolas quickly cut her off, "I too am on my way to see Aragorn with a trouble of my own. Would you like to travel with me?"  
"No, how do I know your intentions."  
"Believe what you must. I shall continue on alone."  
"Wait, I am tired and I will pay you back somehow."  
"There is no need. I ask only one thing."  
"Which is?"  
"Your name?"  
"Is that all? I am called Camille. That's "Cam" as in camel and "ille" as in eel. And your name?"  
"Le....nion Grenfield." he wanted so much to hear more about hyshe thought that he was not a good enough rince that she must turn to Aragorn for help," Enough with the formalities we should be off." 


	2. Twice in one night?

***~ Disclaimer I give full credit to J. R.R. Tolkien since he is the mastermind behind Middle-earth and all of it's infamous characters. Mind you that I have invented a few of my own. I have finally read the third book and I am having trouble understanding much of the end of the book.~***  
"So Lenion.... that's not a very common name. Where did you get it?"  
"I've had my name since my birth a long time ago." snapped Legolas.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to strike a nerve."  
"So you don't like prince Legolas."  
"No, he goes off on some journey to destroy the ring then after the ring-bearer deserts him he doesn't return home. he is the reason my father was called to Helm's Deep and died there Even that wasn't enough for him he had to continue into Morodor, If I met him I'd...."  
"What ? Die by his bow?"  
"I'd catch him off guard and...."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I haven't actually though it out."  
"You should try talking to him. I hear that he is a wonderful listener when he has time to listen."  
"Yes, when it's convenient for him. What kind of king has no time for his people?"  
"Legolas isn't yet the king."  
"But the king has fallen ill and told me to speak to him irresponsible, unloyal...brat who even now is locked away in solitude."  
"Maybe he needs time to think about his life and if he even wants to be king."  
"Who died and made you his defender?"  
"I will speak no more of this. You need your own horse. Do you mind a stop for supplies?"  
"No, supplies sound like a good choice."  
Legolas was so aggravated by this girl. how dare she say such things about him. She didn't even know him. She had no idea of his loss at Helm's Deep and in Morodor. She couldn't know that he saw Lothlorièn before the elves left. The tree there seemed so gloomy now. His heart was so saddened by all that he saw on his travel. His mind started to drift back to Mirkwood and to Kiara what if she too felt this way that he was a irresponsible and unloyal brat. He has spend much of his childhood with Kiara and he didn't like lying to her now. Making her tell everyone that he was still in solitude. His father would pass and his people wouldn't have a King. Everything is his fault......  
When Legolas came too he realized that they were at the royal stables. He gracefully demounted Arod and went in to the stables.  
"What are you doing? That is Prince Legolas's stable"  
"You said it yourself he is in solitude will he really notice one of his horses gone?"  
"Will his horses even let anyone else ride them?"  
"I guess we'll see." As Legolas passes by each horse he unhitched the doors and let them run free. This would show his father that it was him who let out the horses for they love to play in the field with Legolas. Finally he came to a white Stallion named Natu he was a gift from Arwen. Natu was a most stubborn horse Legolas has not yet trained him. Natu would be perfect. He would buck and try to kick him off much like any of the horses will do to anyone but himself.  
"Lenion all the horses are out!!!"  
"I know isn't it great! He will lose all his horses. I have found a horse I like. There are supplies in the stable. Come and pick out what you need."  
"Oh my, you want me to steal from the prince?"  
"Don't worry about it. I will leave money for the prince to replace that which is taken."  
"Fine."  
As he watched her scrimmage through his stuff he noticed that she had impeccable taste. She went right for his best arrows and his finest quiver. She then reached for his cloak from Lothlorien and last she grabbed Aragorn's forgotten dagger. Legolas had thrown them in the stable after returning from Morodor. He had only his possessions from Mirkwood again. He looked exactly as he had during the Council of Elrond. How he wished he felt the same. The same arrogant elf who went to represent his people and to show off to the dwarf.   
"Can you afford to pay for all of this?"  
"Yes, don't worry ."  
"So off to Gondor."  
"Yeah, Gondor. Land of Men."   
"You're not changing your mind on me? I can go alone."  
"With what gear? Would you walk?"  
"Alas, I guess we will have to stay together now."  
"You could be the single most annoying elf I've ever meet."  
"Wow, and I guess that's saying something since I'm just a young elf right?"  
A faint smile crossed Legolas's lips and for the first time he almost felt laughter coming but in a horrible attempt to hide his smile he snapped at Camille and they spent the rest of their day traveling in silence. Soon the sun was in the west and the early moon could be seen in the east. Legolas looked at Camille and he saw her yawn and her eyes looked very droopy. "I'm feeling rather tired. Do you mind if we set up camp for the night?"  
"Hu? Sleep? Well only if (yawn) your tired."  
"You settle the horses I'll set up a talan."  
"A what?" she asked sleepily.  
"A talan, a flet?"  
"Oh yes, sorry I'm very tired rest was a good idea."  
Soon after Camille's head hit the blanket she was out. Her eyes were even closed. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. Legolas slipped into the forest they were very close to Dol Guldur. A few days travel through Rohan and a stop at Mines Tirith and onto Gondor to see Aragorn. He began to sing to the trees pf his time spent in the beautiful Lothlorien. He sang of the council and friendships made in Rivendell. He sang of Gandalf and his return. He sang of Aragorn and Arwen. Then from no where he began to sing a song from his childhood. About Mirkwood and how blessed the princes were with every girl to swoon and a new one with each moon. He climbed into a tree which seemed to be very calm from hearing his beautiful songs. A single tear formed in his eye and with a quick blink the tear raced down his check until it reached his chi then dripped unto the tree branch. The tree seemed to wince in pain. The small spot where the tear drop fell turned brown and died. Legolas looked down at the tree and saw the damage he had done. He tried to apologize to the tree but it was in pain. He instinctively reached for his blade and cut the palm of his hand and placed it where the tear drop had fallen. When his hand was lifted the tree was well again. There was no evidence that it had ever been harmed. Legolas in the ancient elfish tongue began to sing a song that his father taught him when he was still an elfling. There was no translation that he knew of. His father was the only one he ever heard sing this song. It always made him sleep and feel restored.  
"Lenion" said Camille.   
Legolas sent no reply. He wasn't used to replying to Lenion.  
"Lenion" said Camille louder this time.  
"I am here Camille. What's wrong?"  
"I had a dream that Prince Legolas did kill me with his bow when I went to see him. He didn't even wait to hear me he didn't even turn around. He shot in the dark."  
Legolas quickly went to her side and rapped him arm arms around her. "Camille he would never do such a thing. Even a bad prince would listen first."  
"Wow, did you just make a joke? Mr. Serious?"  
"Don't let it get out I have a reputation to uphold."  
"Wow, two in one day"  
They both began to laugh at this remark as Camille fell back asleep her head falling unto his shoulder. Legolas moved until his back was against the tree and Camille curled up into his arms to spend the cold night on the talan. 


	3. Is that all?

Legolas's thought went to Kiara. He remembered when she too had these cold flashes and what she called nightmares. Every time she slept with her eyes closed she would wake up cold to the touch and in complete terror. He would hold her to keep her warm and calm her by listening to his steady heart beat. Then she would rest peacefully. The only drawl back was after a nightmare she usually slept for days. He would stay unmoving and hold her until she was close to waking up then he would sneak away.  
  
It was already noon and Camille showed no sign of waking. She continued to sleep into the night. Legolas sat quietly unmoving. He just stayed in that spot and held her. Finally early the nest morning she began to show signs of waking. He quickly sneaked away and leaned her against the branch. He began to pack for the long trip that lay ahead. Camille finally awoke from her long nap.  
"Lenion?"  
"I'm down here. Would you like some lembas?"  
"Yes," replied Camille while she swung down from the tree top.  
"I'm sorry that I was harsh yesterday."  
"All's forgiven. I think I figured out why you are do attached to Mirkwood."  
Coughing on his lembas bread he replied, "Have you really?"  
"Yes, you worked in the palace. That's why you defend the prince so much. But I can't figure out why you are leaving."  
"I need to get away."  
"From what? Oh sorry I'm pressing again aren't I?"  
"I'm just tired of all that goes with being an elf."  
"Tired of your skills with a bow? Your immortal life? The beautiful land? Peace with nature? Your light step? Your great hearing and sight?"  
"Enough!"  
"Sorry, but I guess I don't understand."  
"How could you? You don't know what it's like."  
"Well thank goodness your not the prince! At least he's staying in Mirkwood to think."  
"Yes lets all be thankful." He replied with a growl.  
The two elves again began to ride in silence. Camille turned to look at Legolas every so often to see if he was ready to talk and finally when she decided he was as ready as he would every be she asked "What was the song from last night?"  
"I didn't sing a song last night"  
"We stayed there only one night and I know I heard you singing."  
"We stayed two nights and I did not sing last night."  
"Well then the night before last."  
"Forget about it. It was a song I learned long ago. I won't sing it again."  
"I didn't mean ..........."  
After another long pause in talking Camille gathered the nerve to ask another question. " Where did you learn it?"  
"In the palace as an elfling."  
"Oh."  
"Please don't ask anymore about the song."  
There was no way that they stayed for two nights. She fell asleep under the full moon and she awoke when the sun rose. Then she remembered her dream about the prince and Lenion calming her down. HE was holding her to help keep her warm. The more she remembered about that night the more embarrassed she became until she could no longer hide it and her face began to flush red. Legolas looked over at Camille and the concern on his face was apparent. "Are you ok?" he asked.   
"Yes, I just think that I owe you"  
"Nothing, You came on this journey with me and it hasn't been dull yet."  
"But I set you back. I'm making you lose sleep."  
"You owe me nothing."  
"The other night you.."  
"Your not allowed to quit on me now. I had to help you. Who else would go to Gondor with me?"  
"Oh is that all?"  
"Yes" he replied.  
Legolas isn't always the quickest on picking up subtle hints. He spent the rest of the day thinking about what she meant by "is that all?". What else could there be? 


	4. Sorry

Sorry everybody I won't be posting the next chapter right away. I know I usually post them all within three days and I have it written but my dog of 13 years was sick and we had to put her to sleep and the grief is too much for me to right/ type this story I'd prolly change it all around and make everyone die instead of the ending I want so please bear with me in my time of need~ Thanks 


	5. The Great River

"Lenion are you ok? You've been quiet."  
"Aren't we always quiet?"  
"Not like this, you look like you've seen a ghost. Maybe we should rest."  
"How are you tired?"  
"I'm not but you look like your going to fall straight off that horse if it didn't keep kicking up to wake you."  
" I stayed up to watch fro rogue orchs."  
"Well I'll watch tonight and you sleep."  
"I don't need sleep."  
"You haven't slept in days"  
"I'll sleep when we aren't in the open."  
"Lenion, it is open field the rest of the way to Gondor is it not?"  
"Exactly"  
"You.."  
"What?"  
"Oh be quiet. Please I will feel better"  
"Fine, if you promise no more stops along the way."  
"I promise."  
Legolas and Camille laid down on the hard earth and prepared for sleep. Legolas was sleeping in no time but Camille kept her word and stayed awake to listed for Orchs. She wasn't the most attentive person . She was easily distracted by the time she heard the Orchs they were in arrow range. She quickly grabbed an arrow and made a shot in the dark. Legolas heard the sound of her bow and instantly stood and fired until his quiver was dry. He couldn't hear anymore Orchs but he heard Camille wincing in pain. He turned to her and she was on her knees with an arrow in her left shoulder. He removed the arrow as carefully as he possibly could so as if not to do any more harm. The wound was deep. He would need Mandrake Root. They were miles from the Great River and the root always grew near water. He knew that the root was her only hope so he went to check on the horses to see if they were ready and able for the trip to the River. Arod had been badly wounded; he would be of no use to him. He grabbed his dagger and cut his palm. Then placed his hand on Arod's wound it yielded the same effect as on the tree.  
"how does that work?" whispered Camille.  
"I'm not sure exactly" replied Legolas as he was checking Natu to see how he was, "Animals and plants I can heal with my blood." Then turning back to Arod he whispered something in elfish that was to quit even for Camille to hear. Then Arod took off back to Mirkwood with a renewed passion.  
"What did you say?"  
"Just return to Mirkwood and home to Prince Legolas."  
"Oh yes, I'd almost forgot that they weren't your horses. What are you doing?"  
"Come on we have to ride Natu."  
"No, I've seen that horse try to buck you off. Maybe if you called Arod back."  
"Nonsense I'm a horse charmer. Don't worry."  
"Yeah your a charmer alright" whispered Camille under her breath. She didn't mean for Legolas to hear it but he was standing down wind and he heard her sly comment. A slight smile crossed his face as he was helping Camille onto Natu behind him.  
"Lenion, I can't move my arm."  
"What?" he said in disbelief.  
"Owe!!" she screamed as Natu bucked and she fell toward the earth. Legolas slid off the horse easily and caught her before she hit the ground.   
"Maybe you should get on first."  
"ok."  
They both were finally mounted onto Natu's back and he showed no more signs of fighting. "Lets go already" she joked.  
"Would you like to drive?" he joked back  
She would have laughed if it weren't for the extreme pain in her arm. It was taking everything Legolas had to keep Natu calm without reveling that he was indeed the prince. Legolas directed Natu to the Great River at full speed. 


End file.
